The Ties That Bind: The River Collection
The Ties That Bind: The River Collection is a box set by Bruce Springsteen, released on December 4, 2015. It was released to celebrate the 35th anniversary of ''The River''. It consists of 4 CDs and 3 DVDs or 2 Blu-Ray discs. It features a remastered version of The River ''(2 discs), ''The River: Single Album (originally titled The Ties That Bind), and The River: Outtakes, featuring 11 previously unreleased songs. The fifth disc features The Ties That Bind documentary about the making of The River. The remaining disc(s) is a concert film, The River Tour, Tempe 1980, featuring 23 of the 33 songs performed at Arizona State University in Tempe, Arizona on November 5, 1980, along with 20 minutes of footage from the September 1980 River Tour Rehearsals in Lititz, Pennsylvania. "Meet Me in the City" was released as a single on October 16, 2015 and "Party Lights" was released as a single on November 23, 2015. On December 4, 2015, Springsteen announced The River Tour 2016, a tour to help promote the box set. The tour began on January 16, 2016. At every show, he performed The River in its entirety, as well as other songs from his career. Springsteen and the E Street Band performed on Saturday Night Live for the first time since 2002, where they debuted "Meet Me in the City". On December 24, 2015, Springsteen released Arizona State University, Tempe 1980, a free download through the Bruce Springsteen Archives on his website, containing the ten missing songs from the concert video. Track Listings The River Disc One # The Ties That Bind # Sherry Darling # Jackson Cage # Two Hearts # Independence Day # Hungry Heart # Out In The Street # Crush on You # You Can Look (But You Better Not Touch) # I Wanna Marry You # The River Disc Two # Point Blank # Cadillac Ranch # I'm A Rocker # Fade Away # Stolen Car # Ramrod # The Price You Pay # Drive All Night # Wreck on the Highway The River: Single Album'' (Originally titled The Ties That Bind)' # The Ties That Bind # Cindy # Hungry Heart # Stolen Car (version 1) # Be True # The River # You Can Look (But You Better Not Touch) (version 1) # The Price You Pay # I Wanna Marry You # Loose Ends (previously released on ''Tracks) '''''The River: Outtakes # Meet Me in the City # The Man Who Got Away # Little White Lies # The Time That Never Was # Night Fire # Whitetown # Chain Lightning # Party Lights # Paradise by the "C" (Instrumental, studio version; a live version was previously released on ''Live 1975-85'') # Stray Bullet # Mr. Outside # Roulette (previously released on ''Tracks'') # Restless Nights (previously released on Tracks) # Where the Bands Are (previously released on Tracks and ''18 Tracks'') # Dollhouse (previously released on Tracks) # Living On the Edge of the World (previously released on Tracks) # Take 'Em As They Come (previously released on Tracks) # Ricky Wants A Man Of Her Own (previously released on Tracks) # I Wanna Be With You (previously released on Tracks and 18 Tracks) # Mary Lou (previously released on Tracks) # Held Up Without A Gun (studio version; live version previously released on ''The Essential Bruce Springsteen'') # From Small Things (Big Things One Day Come) (previously released on The Essential Bruce Springsteen) The River Tour, Tempe 1980 # Born To Run # Prove It All Night # Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out # Jackson Cage # Two Hearts # The Promised Land # Out in the Street # The River # Badlands # Thunder Road # No Money Down # Cadillac Ranch # Hungry Heart # Fire # Sherry Darling # I Wanna Marry You # Crush on You # Ramrod # You Can Look (But You Better Not Touch) # Drive All Night # Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) # I'm a Rocker # Jungleland # Detroit Medley # Where the Bands Are (Credits) # Ramrod (River Tour Rehearsals) # Cadillac Ranch (River Tour Rehearsals) # Fire (River Tour Rehearsals) # Crush on You (River Tour Rehearsals) # Sherry Darling (River Tour Rehearsals) Personnel * Bruce Springsteen – lead vocals, electric & acoustic guitars, 12-string electric guitar, harmonica, percussion, piano on "Drive All Night" * Roy Bittan – piano, organ on "I'm a Rocker" and "Drive All Night", background vocals * Clarence Clemons – tenor saxophone, baritone saxophone, percussion, background vocals * Danny Federici – organ, glockenspiel * Garry Tallent – bass * Steven Van Zandt – rhythm electric guitar, acoustic guitar, lead guitar on "Crush on You", harmony vocals, background vocals * Max Weinberg – drums, percussion * Flo & Eddie – background vocals on "Hungry Heart" * Howard Kaylan – harmony vocals * Mark Volman - harmony vocals References Category:Albums Category:Box sets Category:Videos